xXDXGXx Nation updates
by xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: Update for 5/2/2013 Return, BETA announcement.
1. Chapter 1

READERS CHOICE!

Hello TAWOG Fans, I'm xXDasXGoochXx, lemon writer extraordinaire!

I have reached a brick wall here. If you don't know, I have an episodic series called Quickiez!

The stories I write come from pictures that have inspired me. Which brings me to my problem… there are only so many pictures on the web! So I contemplated what I needed to do and come up with a solution:

Let the readers decide what they want to see! So this is your guys chance to tell me what is you guys chance to tell me what _you_ want to see!

So just leave a pairing, a brief idea, and a signature so that I may give you credit!

xXDasXGoochXx out!


	2. Chapter 2

The Results ARE IN!

GumballXNicole: 5

GumballXCarrie: 4

GumballXDarwinXAnais: 1

GumballXRachel: 1

GumballXSexydog?: 1

GumballXTina: 1

DarwinXRachel: 1

Alright, if I missed any of things I am sorry. I have decided to write a sequel to the visit. But not next, my reasoning's are of this: I want the sequel to be AMAZING. My greatest work written; So I plan to make it either chapter 10. Please forgive me, friends. But I feel my writing has become a bit less descriptive, dry. A reviewer has informed me of such and I believe him. For the next chapter I have decided to make it a GumballXRachel story. Then the next will most likely be a big one. I will most likely re-write The Possessing as a Quickiez episode. Which will be a GumballXCarrie possessing story 1 to 3 chapters; then for the Tenth anniversary episode, I will be writing the sequal; Which will most likely be my best work!

My opinion on Darwin:

The reason I do not use Darwin in my stories is simply as such: I believe, my Gumball, which is a much smarter, sneakier, more perverted and womanizing version. He becomes this way because Darwin did not "evolve". Without the immature and naïve exposure, Gumball is different. I plan on writing an episode explaining Gumballs origins. The First, it would be titled.

I am extremely honored that you guys like my story and have ideas of your own. I want to thank the following reviewers:

Guestman

Yprockcid

Antr

Datkfire7812

Guitarguy12345

Damntohell29

Studiozero

Bubby44

Guest (1)

Guest (2)

Butlertron

I will be opening Readers choice for 11-19 next week end.


	3. Chapter 3

Readers Choice Update!

I am working very hard on the next installation. Expect the next chapter to be out by tomorrow or the day after. For now, you can enjoy the art by YpocKcid! Just head to my profile page and copy the link at the bottom!

Other news: I will now begin taking ideas for season two! I plan on adding in a time skip, (not a very large one) I plan on jumping Gumball into High School. Maybe add in some new characters (you guys can make up characters if you give me a name and description) the insanity and sexual escapades will definitely improve!

Chapter 11: The Relatives

The Watterson's get a visit from their German relatives; Uh oh…

Enter: Aspher Weiss, you think Gumballs a Douche bag? You haven't seen anything yet.

Please review with your ideas! Review with your OC's! REVIEW!

ALSO: CHECK MY PROFILE FOR A PICTURE DRAWN BY YPROCKCID! just scroll down in my profila and copy the link!


	4. Chapter 4

12/6/12 update!

A new story has just been uploaded! A crossover of TAWOG and Chowder! The New Girl!

Check it out!

I will be in America for the next week! Lake Tahoe, California! If you'd like to talk to the mastermind behind Quickiez! And all your favorites! It's a temporary phone so you'll only have this week!

571-485-3656

In other news… I have not forgotten The Time Machine. When it comes it will come…hopefully. I won't be around my laptop for long this week!

Till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

NEW UPDATE FOR 12/18/2012

hello my fans, xXDasXGoochXx here with a Nation Update!

for all those who actually care, i am recovering and should be fully healed in 6 weeks if not sooner. (German bodies are strong!) terrible way to ruin my winter break. I shall be returning home tomorrow from Lake Tahoe, CA.

The New Girl info:

well, for my fans of The new Girl, i m in dire need of OC's! five at most! Anais needs private school friends! i myself am not a very good OC writer, so im giving my fans a chance!

Requirments:

a name (Duh)

be aged between 13-17

race

a small back story

and finally, the personality.

No OC can be a stupid OC (Unless you think its stupid)

ALSO! A reveiwer (King Cold) demanded i do back stories on my Gumball. so to start, ill write a little profile of him here:

Birth Certificate Name: Dietrich Christoph Weiss II

Name changed to: Gumball Christopher Watterson

Height: 6 feet

Weight: 169 lbs

Species: Cat

D.O.B: 7/19/95 (17)

P.O.B: Bremen, Germany

U.S. Citizen?: Yes

Status?: Dual Citizenship

Paternal Father: Dietrich Christoph Weiss I

Status: Deceased

Maternal Mother: Nicole Watterson nee: Badstuber

Status: Dual Citizenship

Siblings?: Yes

Anais Watterson (Half)

as for Aspher:

Name: Aspher Mario Weiss

Height: 6 foot 1

Weight: 175 lbs

Species: Cat

D.O.B: 7/19/93 (19)

P.O.B: Bremen, Germany

U.S. Citizen?: Temp. Student Visa

Paternal Father: Mario Weiss

Maternal Mother: Natalia Weiss nee: Zhirkov

Siblings?: No

and finally, Anais:

Name: Anais Watterson

Height: 5 foot 2

Weight: 105 lbs

Species: Rabbit

D.O.B: 11/11/98 (14)

P.O.B: Ontario, Canada

Citizen?: yes

Status?: Dual Citizenship

Father: Richard Watterson

Mother: Catherine Watterson (Deceased)

Well thats, that. please leave OC ideas with name so that i may give credit where credit is due.


	6. Chapter 6

xXDasXGoochXx Nation Update!

12/19/2012

**OC's for The New Girl:**

So far, the OC ideas have been fantastic! check out Episode Five to see the premier of 'Stein the evil THC induced Cockroach! all thanks goes to StudioZero1 for his great idea! you all should really check out his great story La Trampa. (if you don't have Google chrome automatic translate then it might be difficult to understand.) but its still a really good lemon!

**Injury News:**

A reviewer guest by the name: May i ask, wondered how i got injured. i was injured due to the complete failure of a difficult snowboarding maneuver called: The Japan while snowboarding at Lake Tahoe, U.S.A.

**Story idea!:**

****Well, i have an idea for a really god story that doesn't revolve around sex!

Set in the middle of the 30 years war, Dietrich "Gumball" Weiss is forced to flee with his younger sister Anais after his mother and father are killed by the warring nations. in their escape the two are separated and Dietrich is badly wounded. now alone, Dietrich must somehow stay alive, find his sister and escape the never ending violence to a safe place where the flowers bloom.

Tragedy, Family, Drama

Rated M

if you guys think i should do this, or if anyone wants to co-write this with me, PM me!

Well that's all for now fans! see ya next time! OC's are still being accepted!

xXDasXGoochXx out!


	7. Chapter 7

UPDATE! 12/20/12!

**Quickiez! Update!**

****A new 6 k+ Episode for my fans. Rachel Gets A Job!

**OC's for The New Girl**

****i am till taking new OC's! the submissions are really good so far!

**In other news...**

I have returned home and shall be sitting in my bedroom recovering, drinking hot chocolate and eating ca-I mean recovering and _totally_ working on new chapters!

Thats all for now fans! see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Facebook**

****as of yesterday, i finally have a Facebook...again. my old one had to be deleted for certain reasons i dont really want to talk about.

SO! if you have a Facebook and what to add me: you can do so! there i will be posting pictures for Quickies. feel free to post links there of pictures or things i could look ar for future Quickiez! episodes!

**Profile Picture Request**

****Well fans, i'm looking for anyone thats really good at photo shop. i am terrible at it and could use a profile pic for Facebook and Fan Fiction.

i was specifically looking for th letters XDXGX in neon colors that have a glowing effect. (you can see an example on my Facebook page.

**A little about** me...

a few reviewers for different stories ask me questions about myself such as:

Where are you from?

what languages do you speak?

are you in college?

Well, i usually have this info in my profile bio (but no one ever really reads what people post there)

My full legal name is: Dietrich Mario Weiss II. i was born in Bremen, Germany.

i completed Secondary schooling in the UK at Brighton College.

i am currently enrolled at the University of Bremen.

i speak three languages:

German

English

Austrian German

the pictures you see are NOT me. just random people.

**Updates...**

****Update for The New Girl will most likely go out later today.

im at a brick wall right now with the possession trilogy. :( i feel like if i followed this plan. the trilogy would just be what you've already read but with Carrie controlling Gumball. to me that's cheap and stale. so, i may just continue with newer chapters, probably write a sequel to The Visit and MOST DEFINITELY continue with the Rachel arc eventually.

**My plans for next Month**

****Most likely finish up The Time Machine. i feel an inkling towards a sequel.

Well, thats it for now fans!

p.s. Im still collecting OC's you guys are really creative!


	9. Chapter 9

UPDATE: 12/27/12

**The Time Machine!**

The season finale is up right now! check it out! i will definitely write a sequel!

**Facebook**

if you would like to follow me on FB and join the XDXGX Nation! a page where fans of TAWOG can update, post or do whatever, copy this link! (if ir shows) if it doesn't appear just search xXDasXGoochXx or my name: Dietrich Mario Weiss

( pages/XDXGX-Nation/537040202982092)

Poll!

I'm at a fork in the road as of what to do next. so its up to you guys! vote for what i should do next in the poll on my profile!

Quickiez

The New Girl

The Time Machine: Season 2

Requests

Thats it for this time guys! Auf Wiedersehen!


	10. Chapter 10

xXDasXGoochXx Nation Update

1/2/13

**Rated M for Marvelous**

I have joined a brand new Community that will hopefully be liked by all Lemon fans. Founded by: Tar-Red; here's the info on it:

Want to read a good selection of erotica or gore? Then come here and we'll give you what you want. From blood or sex, gore or rape. We'll give you what ever your sick and horny mind craves.

I implore all my fans and lovers of lemons to indulge and enjoy the posts that go up on the community. for all those who follow me, please follow the community!

**Arcs**

there will be two main arcs i work with and switch to and from constantly:

The Original Arc: present time

The Dietrich Arc: future time

Hopefully this will help clear any future c confusions

**Quickiez!**

Well fans i'm really getting into Quickiez! again. the ideas are flowing and i should at least get two episodes out a week, if not just one. my next idea will have a GumballXJamie pairing most likely set in the Dietrich Arc. for the link to the picture that inspired The Nutcracker; please visit my profile and scroll down to the end. I really enjoyed the idea given to me by Dark of Shadow so i am fully open to any ideas for a Quickiez! episode. all i require is:

Pairing.

General Idea.

Time Arc (Read above for choices)

**The New Girl:**

I am still accepting OC's for TNG. i will hopefully update by mid-month.

Thats it for this update fans! tune in next time for more Updates!


	11. Chapter 11

Update 1/5/2013

**Crisis Averted**

Well, as most of you know, i was in Liege, Belgium visiting family (against my will) because my mother didn't trust me hurt and by myself after my snowboarding incident. i had planned on just spending _quality time_ with my girlfriend. but you never argue with my mother and win. so, i was carted off to the airport with my mother, sister and father to Belgium to visit my aunt and two cousins who so happen to _also_ be female and Nineteen. now, im a good person, i may write about incest but unless a psycho puts a gun to my head and say either fuck your cousin or die...well...yeah. so i resigned to simply writing whenever the strong urge to...yeah...came. (i'm not stupid enough to do it in a house full of German/Belgian women) i tend to write differently when frustrated sexually, hence: The Nutcracker. i somehow made it without incident home where i immediatly drove straight to my Girlfriends apartment and well...yeah... coincidentally (thats one of my favourite words to say and use in english) my Girlfriend rites erotica as well. so thats how _Sisterly Love _was born. check it out!

**Quickiez!**

****If you haven't checked out the Nutcracker yet you _really should._ I've been told its better than MILKSHAKES.

i have two requests from Dark of Shadow as well as an idea for Gumball and Jamie that i need to tackle.

**xXDXGXx and Tar-Red Productions**

****i may change it to just xXDXGXx and Co. Productions. this story archive will hold all collaborations i do with other people on this site.

Well that's it for this update! C ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Update for 1/6/2013

**Sisterly****Love**

Well, i think Sisterly Love is my best work yet. if you haven't read it yet your missing out on what EvelioandZgroup hails is "the best GumballXAnais pairing to date-" while my head isn't inflated largely enough to say that myself, its good to hear that from a credible and great reviewer. i did enjoy writing that one-shot with my girlfriend Angelika, so expect more (really soon) maybe even tomorrow or later this afternoon (or night for you that are not in Europe) my main goal writing fanfiction was to find a single genre, (Lemons, MA) and be the very best in it. i have been writing "lemons" (although i only have been using the term for a year now. can someone please explain to me why their called lemons?) since i was 14 in boarding school in Brighton. i've always been a weird kid i guess. not weird like "oh god hes psycho" but i didn't really watch a lot of pornography as a teenager. don't get me wrong, i _have and still do watch it_ with my Girlfriend from time to time. instead of _watching_ porn, i _wrote it. _my roommate one day found my work, told me he liked it and that i should post it online. i've gone by one alias' since becoming xXDasXGoochXx: GanderSauce.

Well thats it for today, guyd. tune in next time for a new update!


	13. Goodbye

**RETIREMENT**

Effective immediately, i have decided to retire from writing totally. thank you fans for all your love...

Pfft. yeah right, Fanfiction won't _let_ me retire.

**Where the Flowers Bloom**

this is my child. if i were to ever write an actual novel, this would be its plot. my purpose for this story is to shine a light on the crippling stereotype that follows me and all Germans around: NOT ALL GERMANS WERE NAZI. the National Socialist party is the equivalent (not by motives but by demographic) to the tea party in the U.S. not every American is a tea party member. most Germans in the Wehrmacht (war machine) were just soldiers doing what they were told.

if you haven't read _Flowers_ yet, please do.

**Other Stories**

**__**All other stories shall be put on a small hold until chapter five of _Flowers. i plan on putting my full attention into it._

Thanks for reading this update! tune in for the next! (Not Retiring!)


	14. Chapter 14

Update!

**Return to University**

****Hey guys! if you never read my bio, i am enrolled and attending the University of Bremen beginning my fourth semester! his is good and bad. good, because I'm closer to graduating and being done with school. (twelve more to go!) this is bad because i won't be able to update like i have since november. at most, once a week for everything. i'm currently working on two things. Flowers and Defect No More.

**Return To Invader Zim**

to thoe who do not know, my first ever story was Invader Zim: Defect No More. i have decided to reboot the series and will be switching back and forth from IZ to TAWOG! so if your a fan of me and a fan of IZ, check out my story!

**Flowers**

I like the feedback i'm getting for Flowers! i hope to update it once a week or more.

**Quickiez!**

****I hae not forgotten my perverted child. i will try to update new episodes once a week also!

**The New Girl**

****On small hiatus until inspiration returns aka February

Well! thats it for this update! if you have any comment/questions/concerns PLEASE leave them as a signed review (with a name) so that i may answer them in my next update.

See ya!


	15. Chapter 15

UPDATE!

**Gravity Falls**

****After watching an episode/Rule 34-ing Gravity Falls while recovering from a hangover Sunday, i wrote a Gravity Falls Lemon! plz check it out! its called The Final Test!

**Update Times**

I have decided to cement a day for when i update stories.

Every Saturday.

This one was kinda short :(. if you guys have any questions, or need any advice writing your own Lemons. leave a REVIEW!


	16. Chapter 16

UPDATE! 1/27/2013

**A/N: Sorry guys for the lack of quantity with the story updates. you can blame my friends and roommates. whenever i just want to sit on my bed and write, they want to take me out to places and socialize. as of now, i am mostly healed! my ribs are fantastic (no more pain) my shoulder is still a bit stiff but not much pain! i can finally walk without crutches (although my mother freaks out whenever i do. shes a doctor)**

**i know i still owe requests for Quickiez! i will never forget!**

**EROTICA 101**

I've decided to give out helpful tips and advice to writing Erotica or Lemons.

Tip #1

REALISM=SUCCESS

What I mean by this is simple. Erotica in the most blunt of description, is pornography in writing. so when writing an erotica you must think as if you were directing and/or watching a porno. i myself don't watch a lot of porn. (I calm my libido either with writing, or the opposite sex. when i do watch it i hate watching crappy, fake, porn. if I want to watch a movie about a nun being raped (not really my cup of tea) i expect to see rape. i don't expect the woman to be compliant AT ALL. she should not just hold her legs open and allow her "rapist" to rape her. she should be struggling and fighting like she was being RAPED. this isn't to say that the rapist threatened the victim with violence unless they cooperate. if that is the case, make it so. film the guy/girl threatening them. realism is extremely important, especially with writing. that is why a lot of my stories have under aged or in some cases, EXTREMELY UNDER AGED people. I use a lot of controversial subjects that can and do happen in real life like under aged, incest, voyeurism, rape, blackmail, etc.

so, in closing. when writing erotica, try to stay realistic based on what you want to write about, try to use your own experiences (the five senses: taste, touch, smell, sight, and hearing.) if you have no experience. watch and read a lot of porn. or, just get laid. you shouldn't be reading or writing erotica if you have never had sex before. (no excuses) if your at least 15, sex is possible to get. i was 12 my first time so its possible.

**The Time Machine! Part 2: The Scarred Man**

The second in the series, please check it out! I guarantee it will be action packed and heart pumping! Episode One is out!

**Quickiez!**

Episode 12 is out! JUST DIE!

**Flowers**

no update this week. sorry guys.

**UPDATES WILL NOW BE EVERY SATURDAY FOR THE FOLLOWING STORIES:**

**QUICKIEZ!**

**FLOWERS**

**UPDATES WILL NOW BE AT LEAST TWICE A WEEK:**

**THE TIME MACHINE PART 2: THE SCARRED MAN**

**QUICKIEZ!**

**THATS ALL FOR NOW, FANS! SEE YA!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello people, fans, and fanfiction readers. i am here to inform you that I HAVE RETURNED! after a hiatus to gather and refresh my mind i'm back to deliver the lemon goodness that you fuys have been lacking!

ALSO!

I have decided to work on my editing abilities. i will beta/give advice/or write a lemon for anyone who asks.

expect an update for my stories in the next few weeks.

thanks!

-xXDasXGoochXx


	18. Chapter 18

Update 7/26/13

Hello fans of xXDasXGoochXx, i am not dead, but alas i have reached a "fork in the road" as its said.

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WORK ON.

I foolishly started on multiple project with out completing the ones i had already started. so i need your help.

what should i work on?

**Quickiez?**

**The Time Machine?**

**Flowers?**

i need your input for what i should do next!

**As of now i am offering BETA help. if you have a story you need help on or someone to bounce ideas off of, i can help.**

**As of now i am taking request for Quickiez! **

**I am looking for another writer who is interested in collaborating with me in the future. **

**Please Review or P.M. me.**


End file.
